


Only Moo Moo For You

by Kenshi_rk800



Category: Naruto
Genre: Farmer!Hashirama, Farmer!Tobirama, Itama pasteurizes and treats milk, Kawarama takes the milk to the store and sells it, M/M, Madara has medical problems but they're no big deal in the story, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Top!Hashirama, Ushi!Izuna, Ushi!Madara, bottom!madara, educational sex, explanations in notes, implications of past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi_rk800/pseuds/Kenshi_rk800
Summary: Hashirama's old cow dies and went to get a new one with Tobirama. After hearing that a cow had medical problems and was probably going to get killed because of its lack of ability to get pregnant and therefore produce milk, he bought the cow to save its life. The cow becomes attach to Hashirama's soft and gentle nature and gets desperate to somehow be able to produce milk. Thankfully, he figures out that he has Galactorrhea during his heat. Normal milking ensues. Will give further context in the beginning notes.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some explanations because I looked up a lot a cow shit and my brain is like, "What if your readers have no idea what the fuck you're talking about?" So... here it is. 
> 
> The whole Senju family is its own dairy company. Hashirama and Tobirama are dairy farmers, Itama is that person that does Pasteurization, Homogenization, Separation, and further processing so it's up to the safety laws. Kawarama is basically the person that drives the consumable milk to the stores and sells it. He also sells the milk at farmer's markets. He's a cutie so their milk sells really well. 
> 
> When I say cow, I mean Ushimimi but that doesn't sound as nice as cows so I said cows. Ushimimi is a human with cow features and is able to produce milk like a normal dairy cow. 
> 
> Galactorrhea is a medical condition that occurs when a female/male is able to lactate without getting pregnant. Most commonly due to extreme nipple stimulation from sexual activities. 
> 
> Euthanasia is the act of killing something in an immediate and non-painful way. For example, vets use a euthanasia solution on pets to make them fall asleep peacefully, go unconscious, and eventually die. This is most commonly done on animals that are in a lot of pain and their owners decide to do a mercy kill with either serum from a vet or a firearm.
> 
> Cows show affection by licking each other's necks.
> 
> A cow estrus is a 24 hour period where the cow is most fertile. It's basically the A/B/O's equivalent to a heat where the animal in question is horny as hell and wants to breed. During the estrus operates the same as any other animal's heat. They give off hormones that attract other animals, they dispense discharge as lubrication, and they stand around in vulnerable positions so bulls can *puts on reading glasses and pulls up nature article* "mount them from behind". The estrus occurs every 21 days. 
> 
> Cows like to be scratched under their chins and between their ears. 
> 
> Cows like to be groomed a lot. Grooming; Brushing but I added baths too because Ushi's are mostly human.
> 
> Cows like apples so they are a form of a treat. 
> 
> In this fic, the shop puts collars on the Ushi's so they can't talk when they are in the store so the cows don't beg or be annoying to the customers. (The shop also treats some Ushi's very poorly)
> 
> With all this said, please enjoy~  
> \--------------------

Hashirama stood in front of the small hill of freshly dug dirt and sighs. Some things can't last forever and that was still true as old age took his beloved heifer. She was one of his finest cattle and produced his finest milk. He bows gently and walks to his house, being met with his brother standing on his porch, waiting for him.

"I heard you lost her. I lost one of mine recently to a sickness. Let's go get some more so we can keep the business afloat." Tobirama says and Hashirama stayed silent. Tobirama wasn't like him. He didn't grieve about those he loses. He thinks about the business. Hashirama wouldn't have time to remorse over his lost cow. Tobirama would get irritated with him and talk about that business bullshit. Hashirama followed Tobirama to the cattle shop and walked in the large barn. A man walks up to them and smiles.   
  
"Welcome, what can I get for you today?" He asks and Tobirama shakes his hand.   
  
"Dairy cows, the best you got." He says and the man nods.  
  
"Absolutely, follow me." He says and leads them down the first aisle, stopping at each pen and explaining the breed and all that crap. While Tobirama listened carefully, Hashirama waited to see if there was a connection. It didn't matter if it was the wrong breed or something like that. If the cow made a good bond with him, he wanted it. The ladies watched them as they walked by. "This is one of our Jersey cows. They are known to produce some of the richest milk. The price of this one starts at fourteen hundred dollars." The man says and Tobirama hums with an interested tone. While he had different expressions with the rest of them, Hashirama noticed one in the last aisle.   
  
"Who's this?" Hashirama asks, walking over to the pen and the man follows.  
  
"Oh... this one. Yes, this one is a regular Holstein but, there are a few problems we've come across." The man says and the cow looks up at them.   
  
"Which are?" Tobirama asked and the man picks up the form.   
  
"Well, we haven't been able to breed it. We continue to attempt to breed it but it seems incapable of getting pregnant. If it's unable to get pregnant then it won't be able to produce milk unless it has galactorrhea. Once we have an open spot, we were planning on taking it to the vet to see if that's the case. If it isn't able to produce milk... we'll have to give it a euthanasia solution or in an extreme case-"  
  
"I'll take it." Hashirama cuts in, not wanting to hear the other alternative. Even if the cow could produce milk, Hashirama didn't want to take the chance that it didn't. If he left it here and it didn't, it would be killed. "How much?" He asks and the man checks the price.  
  
"Well, due to its genetic problems, we reduced the price to seven hundred dollars. Are you sure you want this one? There is one other problem and we will not take it back-" He says and Hashirama looks at it.   
  
"Yes, I'll take it." Hashirama interrupts and Tobirama stares at him. Hashirama paid for the cow and the man ties a rope around its neck, pulling it out of the pen. The man pulls out a key and hands it to Hashirama.   
  
"Here's it's lead and the key so it can talk." The man says and Hashirama takes it. He takes the cow's hand and walks it out of the building. The cow sat in the back seat and Hashirama took it home after Tobirama said he'd come back. He chewed out Hashirama for getting a cow that was a liability and was not guaranteed to give anything. Hashirama didn't listen and continued driving home. He got out of the car and pulled his new cow out as well, leaving Tobirama in his car. Hashirama takes the cow to the field and sits down with it.   
  
"I'm going to take your collar off," Hashirama says and unlocks the back of the collar, letting it slip off. "There, now say something." He says and the cow looks at him.   
  
"What do I say?" It asked and Hashirama smiles.  
  
"What's your name, your sex, and your favorite thing to do?" Hashirama asks and grabs a bell.  
  
"My name is Madara and I'm a male. I like to be groomed." He says and Hashirama chuckles.   
  
"When's the last time you had a full groom?" Hashirama asks and Madara shrugs.   
  
"A few months give or take." He says and Hashirama stands.   
  
"Follow me, I'll give you one," Hashirama says and Madara follows. They made it to the bathtub and Madara stared at it.   
  
"What is this? I thought i was getting groomed." He says and Hashirama grabbed a towel off the shelf nearby.   
  
"You are, you're getting a shower first." He says and Madara took a step back. "Are you scared? If you go in, I'll get in with you." He says and pulls down the zipper on Madara's black and white dress, peeling it off his skin. He puts the dress in the washing machine and watched Madara. He still didn't move. Hashirama came up behind the other and Madara flinched, turning around fast.   
  
"Don't stand behind me!" He snaps and Hashirama nods.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you need to get in the tub," Hashirama says and Madara's tail goes between his legs.   
  
"I- who is it?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Who is going to breed with me?" He asks and Hashirama's eyes widen.  
  
"Wait, you think you're breeding right now? What is a shower in that store?" Hashirama asked and Madara rubs his arm.   
  
"When they tell us we're getting a shower or bath, we get put in a tub like this one with a bull. Then the bull-" Madara cuts off. Hashirama pulled Madara to his chest, holding his head there.   
  
"That's not what it is here. focus on me, okay?" Hashirama asks and Madara clung to the other, Hashirama taking a step towards the tub. Madara turns his head to look at the tub but Hashirama turned it back. "Focus on me." He says again. Eventually, Madara stood in the tub and Hashirama pulled away. "See? Not that bad." He says and grabs the showerhead, pulling it off the wall and turning it on. Madara flinches as water started shooting out of the showerhead. Hashirama made the temperature comfortable before running the water over Madara. Hashirama washed his hair and grabbed a rag for his body, working on his back before moving to his front. Once Madara was clean, Hashirama dries him off and sits him into a chair. "I'll be right back. wait here for a few seconds." Hashirama says and leaves, coming back with a box, pulling out a brush and brushing Madara's hair.   
  
Madara relaxes as the brush untangled his hair and made it feel better. Hashirama put the brush away when it was all brushed and pulls out other grooming tools. He looks over the other's hair and started to cut off split ends. Madara had never gotten this treatment before and he likes it a lot. Usually, he got his hair brushed then kicked back into his pen. Hashirama swept up the hair on the floor and started clipping Madara's nails. Madara didn't notice his nails were long and he never got them cut. Hashirama kisses Madara's hand as soon as he was done and stands, putting the dress into the dryer.   
  
"Do you treat all your cattle like this?" Madara asked and Hashirama cleaned up his supplies.   
  
"Of course. This is my form of grooming. Common farmers don't do this but then again, my cattle always produce the best milk." Hashirama says and Madara sighs.  
  
"What about me? What if I can't produce? What if I'm a liability like the other one said?" Madara asked and Hashirama pulls him to his chest.   
  
"If you can't produce, that's okay. I don't want you to ever think you're a liability to me." Hashirama says and Madara feels Hashirama's fingers make their way between Madara's ears. Before he could say anything, he started scratching the spot. Madara gasped and leaned into his hand, encouraging Hashirama to scratch more. Hashirama chuckles and moves his hand under Madara's chin, making Madara let out a small and quiet moo. It felt like a few minutes but, the dryer rang out after a while and Hashirama pulled away, making Madara whine. Hashirama takes out the dress and walks back to Madara, slipping it on and zipping it up. "There, now don't you look pretty?" Hashirama asks and secures a bell around his neck.  
  
"Um... Mr. Farmer?" Madara asks, knees bending together.  
  
"Oh, my name is Hashirama but you can call me whatever you like. Now, what do you need?" Hashirama asks and notices the other's change in posture. "Are you feeling okay?"   
  
"That man wanted to say that I'm close to estrus," Madara says and Hashirama blushes.  
  
"Oh, I see. I assume you always had a bull with you during these times. I'll have to teach you how to get by without one." Hashirama says and walks to him. "How close is it?" He says and Madara pulls his legs apart to show he was dripping discharge onto the floor. "Oh," Hashirama says and he pulls him into Madara's room, rustling through the closet for toys. Madara laid on the bed and Hashirama came out of the closet with a dildo. "Use this for the time being," Hashirama says and Madara looked at it.  
  
"How?" He asks and Hashirama walks to the bed and sits on it.   
  
"Well, you stick it in like a real one. You should open yourself up a bit before putting it in or it will hurt a lot," Hashirama says. Madara puts his face in Hashirama's chest like in the bathroom and holds him tight.  
  
"Show me." He says and Hashirama blushed slightly but complied. He lays Madara on his back and lifts his legs.   
  
"Alright, so you push in one finger at a time so your body can ad. It should slip in easily seeing as you dispense your own lubricant." Hashirama says. He pushes a finger into Madara, Madara watching closely as the finger sank into him. He lets out a small moan and feels his body opening up to the finger. "You can move the fingers around and thrust them in to make it more entertaining," Hashirama says. He demonstrates this by thrusting it in and out slowly.   
  
"I-I see," Madara says and Hashirama stops moving his hand once Madara opened up enough.   
  
"Once you have opened up enough, you add another finger and repeat until you opened up with three. I'll finish opening you up as a demonstration." Hashirama says. He pushes his second finger in, scissoring him open and thrusting them in gently. After a bit of time passed, he pushed in the third finger when he was loose enough. Madara squirmed under his hand. He was scared that it would feel like his previous mates but this felt amazing. He was gentle and took Madara's feelings into account when he prepped him. The bulls they would pair him with would rut into him and leave him like he was a warm body for anyone's enjoyment. He moans when Hashirama thrust his three fingers in and pulled out eventually. "Now that you've opened up. You can push this in and thrust it in as I did with my fingers." Hashirama says and hands the dildo to Madara. "Let me know if you need anything. I'll be nearby in the kitchen if you need me. Anyway, I'll leave you be for the time being." Hashirama says and Madara stops him.  
  
"Please stay," Madara says, not wanting to be alone. "I... I don't want to be alone." Hashirama was going to respond but heard a knock on his door.   
  
"HASHIRAMA! OPEN UP! IT'S ME!" Tobirama yelled and Hashirama sighed.   
  
"I wish I could but I have something I need to deal with now. Here." Hashirama says and takes off his shirt, putting it on a pillow like a pillowcase. "Pretend this pillow is me," Hashirama says and stands. "I'll give you some privacy now. Again, let me know if you need anything." Hashirama says and leaves, going to open the door for his brother.   
Madara laid on the bed, feeling the heat grow as his estrus began. Hesitantly, he took the dildo and pushed it in, moaning as he closed his eyes. He began imagining a handsome bull taking him. It was fine at first but then his memories flooded in and it turned unpleasant. The bull now looked down at him with an evil glare and a hungry grin. Madara's eyes snapped open and he pulled the dildo out, dropping it and curling up on the pillows.   
  
"Hashirama... please come back." He whimpered and looked at the pillow with his shirt on it.   
_  
Pretend this pillow is me._  
  
He pulls it close and presses his face into it like before, inhaling the other's scent. He felt himself relax and he bit his lip. He grabbed the dildo and put it on the bed at the end of the pillow, simulating the pillow's lower half. He lowers himself onto it and moaned. A bull wasn't good enough. The bull melted into Hashirama. His warm smile and his gentle hands roaming his body. His beautiful brown eyes carefully watching for any sign of discomfort. He bounced on the dildo, moaning and gripping the shirt tightly.   
"You've done nothing but please me. I want to please you." Madara says and tries to think. "I want to please you so bad." He whimpers and thinks about Hashirama. "I want to please you," Madara repeats and grabs his tit touching his nipple as if Hashirama was milking him. Madara bit his lip as he imaged Hashirama's hands gently grab his tits and started milking him. He started praising him for how much milk he was producing and that he was pleased with his work. He would lick Madara's neck to show his affection and give him treats as rewards.  
  
Suddenly he froze as he felt his fingers get wet. He lets go of his tits and looks at his fingers that had white droplets on them. His eyes widened and his dick twitched as he could hear Hashirama's voice in his head. He closed his eyes again as he imagined Hashirama's expression. He would get excited when Madara showed him that he was able to produce milk.   
  
" _Good boy_." He would say as he milked Madara for all he's worth. " _You're doing great._ " He would reassure as Madara was emptied into a milk pail. He would reward Madara by grooming him, licking his neck, and petting him. He would lay next to Madara during his monthly estrus and watch as Madara moaned only his name. He would eventually get behind Madara and mount him like a bull. Madara would please Hashirama with his body. " _Good boy._ " He would pant as he rammed into Madara as hard as he could, while also being gentle and making sure Madara was okay. " _You're doing great._ " He would breathe in his ear as he drove Madara closer to cumming. His thrusts would become shallow and quick. He would thrust faster and faster before making one deep final thrust into Madara's heat. He would moan into Madara's ear as he came into the other before pulling out slowly. He would look at Madara and smile with a warm expression before whispering " _Good boy_.".  
  
\-----------------  
  
Hashirama returned to the room the next day and found Madara sleeping. He was curled up and snuggled up to the pillow. There were white splotches all over the bed and on Madara. Hashirama knew Madara must've been exhausted after a twenty-four-hour estrus like this one. While he should let Madara sleep, he decided to clean him up and let him sleep in some fresh bed fittings. He moved Madara into the tub and put his dress in the washing machine again. He reached into the closet and pulled out a clean dress he bought the previous day. While the tub was being filled, Hashirama changed the fittings. He even the shirt on the pillow to another shirt in his dresser. After the bed was cleaned and ready, he went to the bathroom and cleaned Madara off. He pulled him out of the tub and dried him off and put the new dress on him. Madara was placed into the bed and tucked in, Hashirama kissing his head before standing to leave.  
  
"Stay..." Madara says quietly and Hashirama smiled. Hashirama laid on top of the covers and Madara snuggled into his chest. Hashirama watched as Madara went back to sleep.   
  
\------------------  
  
"So, what kind of bull were you thinking about during your estrus? What's he like?" Hashirama says and Madara blushes.  
  
"Well, if he were a bull, I'd want him to be..." Madara paused and looked at Hashirama who was watching him. "I'd like him to be tall..."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"A-and have dark brown hair..."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"And large hands..."  
  
"Okay." Hashirama hummed, resting his head in a said large hand.   
  
"And tan skin..."  
  
"Mmmhm."  
  
"And dark brown eyes..."  
  
"Sounds good," Hashirama says. "Anything else?"   
  
"I would want him to be gentle and nice. I would want him to lick my neck and I would want to please him a lot." Madara says and grips his dress, whining. "My chest feels so heavy," Madara says and Hashirama walks to him, feeling his breast.   
  
"Feels like you've developed some milk! Hold on, I'll go get the bucket!" Hashirama says and rushes off, grabbing his milk pail and bringing it back, and sitting down. "Come sit in my lap," Hashirama says and pulls Madara into his lap, back pressed against his chest. "Hold this please," Hashirama says and puts the pail in Madara's lap. He pulled the heavy tits out from both sides of his dress. He grabs one and squeezes it gently, watching carefully to see if any milk came out. When a few drops spilled into the pail, Hashirama grabbed both and started squeezing the milk out. Madara moaned and gripped the pail, laying his head back on Hashirama's shoulder.   
  
"H-Hashirama-" Madara moaned and Hashirama hummed as he continued to milk the other.   
  
"You're doing great," Hashirama reassures and Madara gasps, gripping the pale harder. Hashirama felt Madara's breasts shrink slowly as it was emptied of its milk. After a few minutes, Hashirama squeezed the remaining drops from Madara and smiled. "It's not a lot but it's a start." He says, putting the pail on the table and gently slipping out from under Madara. He rewarded Madara by scratching under his chin. "Good boy." He says and smiles warmly, taking the pail into the kitchen to filter it. Madara quickly got up and rushed to Hashirama, licking his neck. Hashirama laughs lightly and turns to him. He wraps his arms around Madara and licks his neck. He pulls away and goes to the fridge as Madara was frozen in place. He felt like he was going to melt. "Can you go to the dining room and wait for me?" Hashirama asks and Madara nods.  
  
"Yes." He says and goes to the dining room and sits at the table. Hashirama comes out with a plate and sets it in front of Madara.   
  
"Here, have some apples for your good work," Hashirama says and Madara stares at them. He had never tried these before but if Hashirama said that he should have some, then he will. Madara took a bite of the first one and his eyes widened, starting to eat the other ones. Hashirama smiles and goes back to the kitchen to finish filtering. He put the filtered milk into glass bottles, putting them all in a crate. He puts the crate n the counter then returned to Madara to show him some more love. He brushed Madara's hair again and again and occasionally licked his neck. Madara let out pleased moos and got upset when someone knocked on the door again. He got up and followed Hashirama as he went to the door and opened it. There on the porch stood a man slightly shorter than Hashirama. He had two-color hair and wore the same outfit Hahsirama wore.   
  
"Hey, Itama, I got the crate ready. I got a new cow so there's less than usual but I promise we'll be back on schedule in a few days." Hashirama says and Itama notices Madara peeking over his shoulder.   
  
"Is that it?" Itama asks and Hashirama looks over at Madara.  
  
"Yep, this is him. I got him a few days ago and he started developing milk. Let me go get the crate." Hashirama says and leaves to the kitchen. He comes back with the crate and hands it to Itama, who took it.   
  
"Wait, what's he doing with my milk?" Madara asks and Hashirama wraps his arm around him.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. This is Itama, he's my brother who also works for the Senju dairy farm. He deals with the processing and handling kinda thing. He makes the milk safe to drink and puts it in glass containers. Then my other brother Kawarama takes the processed milk and takes it to the stores where it will be sold." Hashirama explains.   
  
"Oh... I see." Madara says and Itama nods.  
  
"Yeah, i do the sciency legal stuff," Itama says and smiles. "Oh, Hashirama. Did you meet Tobirama's new cow? It looks a lot like yours but is a little smaller. He told me he got him today." Itama asks and Hashirama shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I haven't. Does he have a name?"  
  
"Yep, his name is Izuna."


	2. Another Moo Moo for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped... It's a thing in my fics where if one pair is slow and romantic the other pair is fucking all the time. Just to get that good balance.
> 
> Also, sorry for not getting this out sooner, my birthday was on the 16th, and immediately after, I got a job and started working. Enjoy.

Madara was hesitant to get into Hashirama's truck. Hashirama grinned when Madara sat in the passenger's seat and gave him a warm, "Good boy". He would chuckle as Madara stuttered and fidgeted. Madara had no idea where they were going but Hashirama hummed, staying focused on the road. When the truck finally came to a stop, Madara looked out the window to look at a barn identical to Hashirama's. Hashirama hopped out of the truck and waited for Madara to do the same. Madara rushed to Hashirama's side and took his hand so he didn't lose him for whatever reason. Hashirama walked into the barn and found a cow running towards the door, Tobirama chasing it. The cow hid behind Hashirama and Tobirama stopped.  
"Izuna, you better come here right now!" Tobirama snaps and the cow did not reply.  
"What is going on here?" Hashirama asked and Tobirama crossed his arms.  
"I was trying to milk him. He keeps kicking the milk machine off so I'm forced to do it by hand." Tobirama says and Hashirama looks at Izuna who was covering his chest.  
"I'll do it," Hashirama says with a sigh, and Tobirama huffs.  
"Yeah, go ahead and try," Tobirama says and leans on the wall. "The milk bucket is by the chair." He adds, pointing to the bucket. Hashirama grabs it and looks inside, there was only a tiny bit. He sts the bucket down and walks back to Izuna.  
"Alright, Izuna," Hashirama spoke softly. "Please come with me," Hashirama says and Izuna hides behind Madara this time who hadn't moved. Hashirama looked up at Madara and smiles. "Please talk to him, Madara." He says and Madara nods, turning around and kneeling in front of the other.  
"Hey, please cooperate. He's very nice and gentle. He won't hurt you, I promise." Madara says and stands, walking to the side so the two had enough room. Hashirama approached the other slowly and looked him over. He noticed the bright red collar around his neck and looked at Tobirama.  
"You didn't take his collar off? Did you not take any measures to make sure he's comfortable?" Hashirama says and Tobirama groans.  
"You say that like I run a fucking nursey. I didn't want him to be annoying." Tobirama says and Hashirama rolls his eyes.  
"Where's the key?" Hashirama asked. Tobirama reaches into his pocket, tossing the key to Hashirama, who caught it. He unlocks the collar and throws it across the barn. "Alright, Izuna. What do you enjoy?" Hashirama asks and Izuna continues covering his chest.  
"I like pets." He says and Hashirama smiles. He reaches up and pets Izuna's head who smiled.  
"Okay, if you let me milk you, I will give you all the petting," Hashirama says and Izuna lights up.  
"R-really?" He asks and Hashirama nods.  
"Yes, now let's go over to the chair, okay?" He asks and stands, taking Izuna's hand and pulling him up. Izuna looked at Madara who nodded. Hashirama sat down and Izuna sat on his lap, Hashirama starting to milk him. While Izuna sat still, Madara felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. He watched as Izuna was emptied. When it was finally over, Hashirama started to pet his head which made Madara walk to them.  
"Hashirama, I want pets too," Madara says and kneels next to the chair. "Please," Madara says and Hashirama pets his head too. The feeling of jealousy washed away at his gentle touch and he relaxed.  
"Izuna, do you mind if Tobirama pets you?" Hashirama asks and Izuna frowns.  
"No, he's mean and rough with me," Izuna says and Hashirama looks at Tobirama who rolled his eyes.  
"I see. I'll have a word with him okay? You two should roam around the fields." Hashirama says and Izuna stands.  
"Okay." He says and walks out with Madara. They talked in cow language about how nice Hashirama was and how shitty Tobirama was. Hashirama stood and turned to Tobirama, arms crossed. "Tobirama, what is wrong with you? Why are you treating Izuna like this? You know better." Hashirama says and Tobirama pulled off the walls.  
"It's none of your business. I don't even know why you came by." Tobirama says. Hashirama looked over Tobirama and realized something was missing.  
"Wait..." Hashirama says and Tobirama noticed his gaze, hiding his hand under his arm. "What happened?" He asked with an all-knowing tone but wanted to hear it from Tobirama.  
"We went our separate ways like civil people. There's nothing else to it." Tobirama says and Hashirama looked him in the eye. "She..." He adds quickly but silenced just as fast. After a long silence, Hashirama sighed.  
"I see..." He says and Tobirama looked down. "So, that's what happened. You should know better than to lie to my face." Hashirama says and Tobirama shook his head.  
"She was with some other guy, okay?" Tobirama says.  
"I understand but that's no reason to act aggressively towards your livestock. What did he do to you?" Hashirama asks and Tobirama mumbled a quiet, "Nothing". Hashirama picked up the bucket and walked towards the house. "Let's filter this and I'll tell you how you're gonna make it up to him."  
\---------------------  
Madara and Izuna laughed as they talked about nothing in particular. Their conversations have switched a couple of times and Madara sat up.  
"So, what was your status before being sold?" He asked and Izuna sat up too.  
"Well, I was taken by my mother when I was around six months old and was raised by the shop ever since. At two years old, I was paired with a bull but I injured him because he was being aggressive and I couldn't help myself. Then, I was bought a few months later." Izuna says and looks at him. "How about you?"  
"I'm not able to get pregnant at all. I'm able to produce milk but... it's not enough. I think I can only produce when I'm aroused or am very pleased. I've only developed milk one time and that's when I was thinking about Hashirama during my estrus." Madara says and Izuna hummed.  
"Did Hashirama spend his estrus with you?" Izuna asked and Madara sighed.  
"No... he left the room because the front door made noise. He put his clothes on a pillow and told me to pretend it was him. While I don't mind the pillow, I wish it was him." Madara says and Izuna lays back.  
"I wonder if I develop milk that way too," Izuna says and Madara stands.  
"Imma go see if Hashirama can make me aroused without me being on my estrus," Madara says and Izuna stands.  
"Yeah, I'll watch from the corner. He's not my owner after all." Izuna says and sighs. "Even though my owner is shitty." He mumbles and Madara gives him a reassuring look. They walk to the house and Madara walks to Hashirama.  
"Hashirama, I wanna know something." He says and Hashirama turns to him.  
"What is it?" He asks and Madara blushes.  
"I've never developed milk before my estrus yesterday... I think I develop milk when I'm aroused." Madara says and Tobirama froze.  
"I see, I had a feeling your milk production was based on your enjoyment. If you didn't want to be with the bull, your body would reject everything. I was telling Tobirama I was looking for a bull for you." Hashirama says and Madara's face paled.  
"W-what!?" Madara asked and Hashirama nodded.  
"Yes. Remember when I asked you what the bull was like? You said, and I quote, 'If he was a bull, I want him to be tall, have dark brown hair, large hands, tan skin, with brown eyes. You also said you wanted him to be very nice and gentle." Hashirama says and Tobirama looks at him.  
"Hashirama, he was describing you," Tobirama says and Hashirama looks at him.  
"No, Tobirama. He said 'If he was a bull-'"  
"IF, Hashirama! IF! He didn't say 'the bull had', he said 'if he were a bull'! Did you not catch that!?" Tobirama snapped and Hashirama stayed silent as it clicked.  
"Oh..." Hashirama says and they stood in silence. "So, Madara... you weren't thinking of a bull during your estrus?" He asked and Madara blushed.  
"No, I was thinking about you," Madara says and Hashirama looked at Tobirama. "This estrus was the only time I felt good. I wanted to know if you could make me feel that way again, so we can see if I can develop more milk for you." Madara says and Tobirama pulls Hashirama to the corner.  
"Hashirama, what if the only time he can produce is when you have sex with him? Do you know what that would do to your reputation?" Tobirama asks quiet enough for only Hashirama to hear. Hashirama was quiet for a few seconds as he thought. A few seconds turned into a few minutes before Hashirama gave him his answer.  
"What does it matter? If Izuna was in the same predicament, what would you do? Only milk him during his estrus? No. No, you wouldn't." Hashirama says and turns to Madara. "Okay, we'll go back to my house and we'll try it out, okay?" Hashirama says and Madara nodded. They left and Izuna walks in.  
"What are you doing with my milk?" Izuna says and Tobirama puts the filtered milk into bottles. "Need some help? I can help carry these." Izuna says and takes one, starting to walk out but slipping and falling onto the floor. Tobirama turned at the ruckus and looked at Izuna. The cow in question was getting up and was sitting on his knees. His face and body were covered in milk. Tobirama blushed and looked away as his brain got filled with dirty fantasies. Izuna stood and put the bottle back on the counter. "S-sorry, I spilled some," Izuna says and Tobirama looked at him. He rubs his face and tried to reason with himself. He hadn't had sex since his fiance and that was two months ago when she seemed contempt with having him as a partner. Tobirama has been itching to pound someone recently but he didn't have anyone left. Sex workers would be against his morals but he was getting desperate lately. It didn't take long before Izuna's voice broke him out of his train of thought. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Izuna says and Tobirama realizes he was rubbing his face. It must've looked like he was very upset.  
While he should be upset, he was more aroused than anything else. He took a deep breath and looked at Izuna who had his tail between his legs.  
"Go into my room and get on my bed, hand, and knees," Tobirama says and Izuna rushes to do that. Tobirama turned to the counter and cups his face. What the fuck was he doing? Was he going to do this? Would Izuna let him? He took a deep breath and walked to his room where Izuna was kneeling. He opened his dresser and pulled out a condom and some lube. Izuna looked back as soon as he heard Tobirama undoing his zipper. He pushes his pants down enough so he could pull out his erect cock. He rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth and slides it on. Izuna felt him come up from behind and his tail goes between his legs tightly.  
"T- Tobirama, I'm scared," Izuna says and Tobirama stayed quiet, forcing him down onto his stomach. Izuna was shaking and was gripping the blanket. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says again, his voice cracking. Tobirama grabbed Izuna's arm and rolled him onto his back, the two's eyes connecting. Izuna shielded his head with his arms and closed his legs. "I'm so sorry," Izuna says again and Tobirama stared at him. After a deep breath, Tobirama laid on the other and wrapped his arms around him.  
"It's okay," Tobirama says and rolls Izuna on top of him. Izuna sat up and looked down at Tobirama.  
"Are you sure?" Izuna asked and Tobirama rested his hands on Izuna's hips.  
"Forget about the milk, this is about something else," Tobirama says. He sighs as he observed the other's body that was still covered in milk. "I really need this." He says and Izuna feels Tobirama massage his thighs.  
"This? What do you mean?" Izuna asks and Tobirama's hands take Izuna's face, pulling it down. Izuna's lips met Tobirama's and their kiss deepened as Izuna was pulled harder into the kiss. Izuna gripped Tobirama's shoulders. He didn't notice Tobirama's other hand sliding down his body. Izuna suddenly gasped and moaned, as he felt his dick get stroked gently. As he moaned, Tobirama closed the gap and his tongue invaded Izuna's mouth. Tobirama rolled them over so he was on Izuna again and he pulled away. Izuna was panting and his eyes opened heavily, remaining half-closed. He looked so vulnerable... and delicious. Tobirama stroked Izuna's cock and felt it harden under his grasp. "T-Tobirama." Izuna moaned and his eyes closed. Tobirama sucked on his fingers and spit into his hand. Izuna's eyes sprang opened as he felt his tail being pushed to the side. A wet finger pokes his hole, pushing in slowly. "Tobirama~"  
\------------------------------------------  
Madara laid on the inflatable mattress Hashirama inflated a few minutes ago. Hashirama was inside the house digging through his closet. He eventually came back into the barn and put the items on the bed, pulling out a packet from the pile.  
"What's that?" Madara asked and Hashirama rips the packet open.  
"Just a packet of lube. I'll open you up before doing anything." Hashirama says and Madara smiles, lifting his legs.  
"Okay." He says. He liked when Hashirama opened him up. He had only done it once but he liked it a lot. Hashirama opened him up with his fingers and he pants heavily, letting out soft moans. Hashirama's blush only deepens and he smiles, pulling his fingers out. He pulls out another packet and Madara closes his eyes. He must've been putting more lube on. Yet, the next time Hashirama touched him was when his hand caressed his cheek.  
"What position were you imagining yesterday?" Hashirama asked and Madara sat up.  
"You were laying on your back and i was on top of you," Madara says. Hashirama lays on his back and eventually, Madara sat on his hips.  
"Like this?" Hashirama asked.  
"Yes," Madara says. He lifts Madara's hips a bit and holds his cock up, giving Madara a reassuring look.  
"Please let me know if this hurts too much, or if you need to stop, or if you want me to slow down," Hashirama says and Madara nods.  
"Okay," Madara says. His hips were lowered onto Hashirama's lap again. Madara gasped as he felt Hashirama's cock go deeper and deeper into his body. Hashirama stared him down, scanning his face for the slightest sign of discomfort. While Madara's face did scrunch up a bit from the size difference. The dildo he used before seemed small by comparison. Madara's face slowly loosened and he looks down at Hashirama. "O-okay, I'm moving," Madara says and starts moving In Hashirama's lap. He feels his chest get heavier and he feels Hashirama feel his chest. "You're developing," Hashirama says and smiles. After a bit, his face turned serious. "Do you trust me?" He asks and Madara stops. "Yes," Madara says. Hashirama pulled out, grabbing the milk machine, attaching the pieces to Madara's chest. Hashirama got behind Madara and gently pushes him onto his hands and knees. While he hated people being behind him, he felt safe as Hashirama wrapped his arms around him. While Hashirama thrusted into him, the milk machine was turned on. Madara moaned out loudly and gripped the sheets. "Don't stop." Madara panted and Hashirama thrusted a bit faster. It was everything he'd hoped. Hashirama was gentle yet thrusts into him just hard enough to be pleasurable. After a half-hour, Madara came and bit his lip. He could hear Hashirama panting behind him, and he wanted to feel him cum. Hashirama thrusted a few more times before stilling in Madara. Still waiting for the wet heat, Madara moaned but started to panic when Hashirama pulled out. He looked between his legs and saw Hashirama's cock with a clear cover on it, a small pocket of cum at the tip. Hashirama carefully pulled the cover off and threw it in a small empty trash can after tying it closed. He turned off the machine and pulled the pieces off his chest. "What was that?" Madara asked and Hashirama looked at him. "Oh, that's a condom. It catches all the cum." Hashirama says and Madara pouts. "Don't wear it next time," Madara says. "Why not? Do you not like it?" Hashirama asks. "I wanted you to cum in me," Madara says. Hashirama thought about it and sighed. "Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Hashirama says and stands. "Have you ever done this to other people?" Madara asks and Hashirama stretches. "Not really. I'm not one who makes sex a priority. I'm not saying I don't like it, I just don't like the idea of having sex to buy time or cope and stuff like that." Hashirama says and Madara snuggles up to him. "Tobirama is a different story though."  
\----  
Izuna screamed as he gripped the bed, head rolling to the side. The bed rocked as Tobirama rammed into him. Tobirama let out pants and small moans sometimes. God how he missed this. Having someone under his body, screaming his name. The feeling of plowing into someone and make them unable to walk for days. He looks down at Izuna and leans down, attacking his neck. Izuna moans out again and came again, shuddering and heaving. Tobirama came in Izuna and pulls out. He backs up and catches his breath. "T-Tobirama..." Izuna pants. "Just go to sleep. I'm going to the store." Tobirama says. He throws a blanket on Izuna and leaves the room. Izuna snuggles up to the blanket and inhales the scent. Was it wrong if Izuna wanted more?


End file.
